Paddle shifters are generally mounted behind or to a steering wheel or a steering column of a vehicle to allow the driver to make a manual single sequential gear shift up or down of the vehicle. Locating the paddle shifters near the steering wheel or the steering column makes it easier for the driver to make manual gear changes without having to take his or her hands off the steering wheel. This increases the driver's control of the vehicle while still allowing the driver to have an enjoyable driving experience.
A paddle shift equipped steering wheel generally has two paddle shifters—one on the right side of the steering wheel and one on the left side of the steering wheel. Each paddle shifter is actuated by either pushing a lever away from or pulling a lever towards the driver. Each paddle shifter is assigned to only one paddle actuation function. That is, depending on the vehicle make and model, one paddle shifter controls a single upshift in gear and one paddle shifter controls a single downshift in gear. In certain instances or situations, the driver may inadvertently misapply the paddle shifters resulting in an unexpected drive force change resulting from an inadvertent gear change.